Reflejo Difuminado
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Notas que su mirada se pone vidriosa. Va a llorar. Bien, no sería la primera vez que lo haga y sea tu culpa, estás seguro que tampoco será la última. Eso simplemente es una rutina, debería estar acostumbrada ya y dejar de actuar como una niñita.


**Disclaimer: La siempre asombrosa Hiromu Arakawa sigue siendo dueña de FullMetal Alchemist.**

**Línea temporal: Post-FMA (el primer anime, pues) con un final alternativo.**

**Advertencias: Temática semi-adulta. Narrador equisciente en segunda persona y tiempo presente.**

* * *

**Tema No. 55**

**REFLEJO DIFUMINADO**

_Capítulo Único_

Lo ves en su mirada, lo ves en sus gestos, lo ves en su lenguaje corporal. Ella está tratando de traerte de vuelta nuevamente, de recuperar a su amigo de la infancia. La miras con desdén por el rabillo del ojo. Estás harto de su manía por hacerte ser aquel chico de ocho años que jugaba en los prados de Rizembull con ella de manera despreocupada y sin conocer de la vida.

Ignoras su intento de conversación y evades su mirada. Caminas directo al pequeño bar de tu apartamento y sostienes una botella de whisky medio vacía. A pesar de haber dejado el ejército hace ya mucho tiempo puedes mantenerte sin trabajar y vivir cómodamente, tus ahorros de alquimista estatal te lo permiten. Sirves un par de copas aunque sabes que ella te va a rechazar, haces siempre eso por simple cortesía.

—Deja de beber, por favor, Ed —te pide ella por millonésima vez. Nuevamente no le prestas atención. Qué se vaya a la mierda. Ella no sabe nada de tu dolor. Ella no perdió a su único hermano en una batalla contra los homúnculos hace ocho años, ella no lo vio morir frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada por él—. Al no querría que te pasaras la vida así.

Su argumento se clava como un puñal en tu pecho. El estómago se te revuelve, te hierve la sangre y tu visión se nubla un tanto. No por la bebida, aún es muy pronto para ello, sino por la ira acumulada.

—Lárgate de aquí. Ve y dile toda tu mierda a alguien que le interese.

Notas que su mirada se pone vidriosa. Va a llorar. Bien, no sería la primera vez que lo haga y sea tu culpa, estás seguro que tampoco será la última. Eso simplemente es una rutina, debería estar acostumbrada ya y dejar de actuar como una niñita.

—Quiero ayudarte, Ed.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

Necesitas toda la ayuda posible, de eso estás seguro, pero no la quieres. No te mereces ningún tipo de salvamento, no salvaste a tu hermano. No vales nada.

Winry se acerca a ti tímidamente, te sostiene la mirada. Sus ojos siguen siendo tan azules como antes, pero han perdido su brillo y su alegría. Estás vagamente consciente de que es tu culpa, pero no te esfuerzas en remediar su situación. No te incumbe, te dices.

Ella sostiene tu mano, entrelaza sus dedos con los tuyos. Tú bebes otro sorbo de tu copa.

—Por favor —susurra.

Sabes lo que viene, no es la primera vez que te ha pasado. Vas a flaquear, vas a bajar tus defensas y te vas a aferrar a ella como el único puerto disponible para un pequeño barco que ha naufragado. Vas a besarla y vas a olvidarte de Alphonse, vas a olvidar la horrible vida que te le hiciste llevar y de la cual nunca pudiste rescatarlo.

Olvidarás que no eres bueno para ella, olvidarás que no mereces sostenerla. El deseo te consumirá y acabarán en tu cama. Ella te susurrará palabras de amor que tú no podrás corresponder, pero disfrutarás del sabor de su piel con ansias. Ella será tuya y al día siguiente, atormentado por tus demonios nuevamente, la correrás de tu cama como a una ramera. Ella se marchará herida pero volverá tiempo después, más temprano que tarde, a tratar de recuperarte nuevamente. A repetir todo de nuevo, a crear un círculo vicioso.

Tú mente se pregunta qué hay en un maldito bastardo como tú para que ella regrese siempre, para que lo crea digno de salvación. No encuentras nada, no puedes sostener el argumento de que son amigos de la infancia. No eres ese niño más, no puedes serlo nuevamente. Has pasado por tanto que has olvidado tú mismo cómo es que se supone que deberías ser si Alphonse estuviera allí. Cómo es que ella quiere que seas.

Entonces la besas, harto de pensar, y repiten todo nuevamente.

* * *

**Bien, me faltaba una narración sexy y en segunda persona para EdWin y aquí está. Ahora, quiero aclarar, cuando yo digo FMA es el primer anime y cuando diga FA será el segundo (aunque siempre aclararé manga/Brotherhood, en realidad), pues así son las abreviaturas oficiales para cada anime, pero, en general, la serie (manga, anime, películas, novelas…) es FMA. Fin. Y el título es figurativo y poético. SÍ tiene que ver.  
**

**También, quiero aclarar que este shot forma parte de mi pequeño festejo para llegar a 100 FANFICS. Quería que dos de los fandoms (y pairings) que más me han dado estuvieran conmigo en este momento tan importante para mí. Y Edward y Winry tendrían que ser, obviamente. **

**Es un honor escribir para ustedes, es un honor ser receptora de sus comentarios y buenos sentimientos, es un honor que me acepten tanto. Es un honor que me hagan sentir parte de su familia.**

**Llevo un año tres meses o así en el mercado (lol) y he llegado tres cifras antes de lo esperado. Estoy muy orgullosa de mí. A lo largo de este tiempo mi perspectiva ha ido cambiando un montó crecido y he madurado. He hecho amigos, he conseguido enemigos. Hay gente que lee casi todo lo que publico y otra que me evita como la peste. Pero, sobre todo, he encontrado gente que se ha llevado un pedacito de mí a pesar de que no hemos conversado apropiadamente, que solamente me ha dirigido la palabra en una ocasión. No sé qué haría sin ustedes, tal vez no hubiera llegado a tanto. Por eso, estos 100 fanfictions no son míos, son suyos y espero que los disfruten, que los lean y los saboreen.**

**Los quiero.**

**M.P.**


End file.
